fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Moppy Dearest/Gallery
The school dance has rolled in and Fanboy and Chum Chum get dates to go there, but Fanboy's is just a mop in bucket named Moppy. It's a crazy school dance spectacular as Fanboy pretends Moppy is his girlfriend and they become the silliest couple at the dance. The Announcement of the Dance School s1e9b.jpg Mr. Mufflin reads a note card.jpg The dance is coming.jpg Nobody responds s1e9b.jpg Mr. mufflin describes the theme of the dance.jpg The class groans.jpg Fanboy can't wait.jpg|"Ohhh, the school dance!" I can't believe it's finally here!.jpg|"I can't believe it's finally here!" Chum chum perks up.jpg|"Now we can show off our new moves to the whole school!" the lights around Chum Chum go out.JPG Dancebreak.jpg|Starting their dance. F&C dance.jpg F&C desk pose.jpg The flamingo.jpg|The Flamingo Hit them with the wrangler.jpg Chum chum-wrangler.jpg F&C-wrangler.jpg|The Wrangler Fanboy-butter that bread.jpg F&C-butter that bread.jpg|Butter That Bread Butter that bread-butt close-up.jpg Here comes the funky cheese grater.jpg F&C-funky cheese grater.jpg|The Funky Cheese Grater Now for the big finish.jpg Finishing dance break.jpg|The big finish Fanboy imatates flashdance.jpg|Fanboy's Flashdance imatation. Class after F&C's performance - s1e9b.jpg Will you just stop that.jpg|"Will you boys stop doing that every time I mention the school dance?!?" Man-arctica is performing.jpg|Mr. Mufflin says that Man-Arctica will be performing his "Glacially Slow Jamz". Dance break encore.jpg|Time for an encore! "Find Dates?!?" You're sharp dressed.jpg|"Wow, Fanboy, you're one sharp-dressed man!" Ditto, chum chum.jpg|"Ditto, Chum Chum!" You look rightous.jpg|"You look totally righteous." Chum chum checks the list.jpg|Chum Chum says there are two things: Complement on each others fabulous outfits and find dates for the dance. Find dates.jpg|"Dates? Find dates? But the dance is in five days! That's hardly enough time! Unless..." Chum chum watches fanboy build moppy.jpg About to unveil moppy.jpg Moppy unveiled.jpg Who are you bringing.jpg|Fanboy wonders who Chum Chum will take with him. I'll call my cousin.jpg|Chum Chum decides to call his cousin. The old cell phone excuse.jpg Before the dance Fanboy holds moppy's rope.JPG moppy at the stairs.JPG|Moppy waits at the top of the stairs. she's beautiful.JPG fanboy's daydream of moppy.JPG|Fanboy daydreams about Moppy. fanboy helps moppy down.JPG|Fanboy after getting Moppy down the stairs. Fanboy gives Moppy a flower corsage.JPG fanboy hammers the corsage onto moppy.JPG time for pictures!.JPG|"Time for pictures!" fanboy and moppy picture-1.JPG fanboy and moppy picture-2.JPG fanboy and moppy picture-3.JPG fanboy and moppy picture-4.JPG Fanboy's Arrival Fanboy talking to Chuggy - s1e9b.jpg|"Chuggster, lookin' good." fanboy shows moppy to everyone.JPG Fanboy talking to MJ - s1e9b.jpg|"Michael Johnson, I'm diggin' those sunglasses at night." fanboy shows moppy to everyone-2.JPG Francine looking at Moppy in the background.jpg francine giggles at moppy.JPG|Even Francine likes it. Moppy whacks Francine.jpg|WHACK! Francine after Moppy whack.jpg|Eh... poopatine anylizes nancy.JPG|Janitor Poopatine analyzes the kids before they enter. F, C and moppy with poopatine.JPG chaperone poopatine likes moppy.JPG poopatine anylizes fanboy and moppy.JPG|Poopatine analyzing Fanboy. i'd rather wait for my cousin.JPG|"I'd rather wait out here for my cousin, she tends to be fashionably late." poopatine thinks brenda is jealous.JPG Fanboy shows Moppy around/Meeting Muk Muk dance-overshot.JPG|The overshot of the dance. they really went out.JPG|"Wow! They really went all out for Man-Arctica!" fanboy shows moppt the stage.JPG|"I mean, check out the stage! It looks just like his Igloo of Ice-olation!" muk muk digs in the trash.JPG you're not chum chum.JPG|"Ew. You're not Chum Chum. Who are you?" muk muk stares.JPG fanboy flirts with muk muk.JPG you found my cousin!.JPG meet muk muk.JPG fanboy meets muk muk.JPG fanboy recieves a sneeze.JPG chum chum talks about muk muk.JPG fanboy understands.JPG i'd stick with moppy.JPG i'll get some punch for you.JPG|Fanboy decides to get some punch. muk muk in the punch bowl.JPG muk muk farts in the punch bowl.JPG muk muk breathes fart.JPG fanboy wonders why muk muk is farting.JPG muk muk runs out.JPG|Muk Muk runs out of the dance. fanboy watches muk muk leave.JPG Chasing after Muk Muk muk muk peeking at fanboy.JPG|Fanboy searching for Muk Muk. muk muk attacking fanboy.JPG cut it out, muk muk!.JPG Muk Muk knocks Fanboy's hat away.jpg chum chum watches fanboy get mauled by muk muk.JPG|Chum Chum watches Fanboy get mauled by Muk Muk. fanboy getting mauled from moppy's POV.JPG lupe takes moppy away.JPG|Lupe taking Moppy. don't leave me, moppy!.JPG chum chum feels sorry for the maul.JPG|"I'm so sorry, Fanboy, I should've kept an eye on Muk Muk." i lost moppy.JPG|"It's my fault. I had the best date in school, but I took her for granted. Now she's gone forever." chum chum watches fanboy leave.JPG|"I have to go, I have something in my eye!" man-arctica will be here any minute!.JPG|"But Fanboy, Man-Arctica's coming on any minute!" chum chum looks back at the dance.JPG i'll save a spot for you.JPG|"I'll save you a good spot!" Fanboy's Miserable lonely fanboy opens the door.JPG fanboy walks sadly away.JPG|Fanboy upset. fanboy remembers moppy.JPG fanboy's second daydream.JPG|Fanboy daydreams again. poopatine wonders what fanboy is doing.JPG|"Hey! What's the matter with you?" fanboy talks about moppy to poopatine.JPG|"Well, if you must know, I lost my mop, and I don't know if I can get her back." you're sitting on wet paint!.JPG|"I meant I just painted that bench. Can't you read the sign? " fanboy realizes what to do.JPG|"You're right! I should fight for her, but what if she doesn't take me back?" gat off the bench.JPG|"GET OFF THAT BENCH RIGHT NOW!" i'll never know unless i try.JPG|"I'll never know unless I try. I'll do it!" thanking poopatine.JPG|"Thanks, Janitor Poopatine, you're the best!" fanboy goes back to the dance.JPG Fanboy Apologies to Moppy kids chatting.JPG|Meanwhile, back at the dance... lupe talking to moppy.JPG|"Aw, you're so pretty. You don't need no stinkin' Fanboy." time for the show!.JPG kids at the stage.JPG DJ Mufflin.JPG|"Attention, school, are you ready to rock?!?" waving hands.JPG introducing man-arctica.JPG|"Then throw your hands in the air like you'd never have for..." man-arctica's introduction.JPG|"...Man-Arctica!" Dance crowd.JPG|Everyone was... Dance crowd-2.JPG|...cheering man-arctica greets everyone.JPG fanboy runs to the stage.JPG fanboy looks for moppy.JPG|"Has anyone seen Moppy?" boo!.JPG kids jeering.JPG|The kids jeering Fanboy, excluding Lupe and Yo. get off the stage!.JPG|"Get off the stage!" i'll find you, moppy.JPG moppy in the crowd.JPG|Fanboy finds Moppy. fanboy finds moppy.JPG|This is what Fanboy's face looks like before seeing Moppy for a while... fanboy smiles at moppy.JPG|...and after! this ballad can express my feelings.JPG|"I think this next power ballad can express my feelings better than words ever could." fanboy whispers to Man-Arctica.JPG DJ Mufflin agrees.JPG DJ Mufflin about to start the song.JPG|DJ Mufflin is ready. Moppy's song.jpg|Starting the song. man-arctica jamming.JPG|Man-Arctica jams on his keytar. fanboy onstage.JPG fanboy singing moppy's song to the kids.JPG|Moppy... fanboy belting out.JPG|I see your bucket in the distance... you are so lucky.JPG|"You are so lucky." fanboy is a great singer.JPG|I'll take you by the handle and love'll sweep us away... the crowd roots for fanboy.JPG|Everyone cheering. chum chum's cousin just barfed on the dance floor!.JPG|"Ew! Chum Chum's cousin just barfed on the dance floor!" everyone backing away.JPG Ending what do you say, moppy.JPG|"What do you say, Moppy? Take a chance on this dreamer for old times' sake?" fanboy gazing at moppy.JPG fanboy and moppy hugging.JPG|Fanboy and Moppy hug each other. fanboy and moppy start slow dancing.JPG fanboy cleans up the barf.JPG|Fanboy cleans up Muk Muk's barf. fanboy and moppy slow dancing.JPG|Fanboy slow dances with Moppy. i got a treat for you.JPG|"Look what I got, a nice piece of fruit. I gotcha. I gotcha. No, wait. oh, come on!" To return to the "Moppy Dearest" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries